Heart of Gold
by TTY7
Summary: She had a heart of gold in his eyes. Though she tried to keep it hidden, the person she was still shined through...even in the fleeting last moments of her life. Companion one-shot to Heart of Thorns.


A/N: Recently, I posted a story called Heart of Thorns. I received a review from IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor. (Love the name by the way. It makes me smile.) Anyway, their review inspired me to write another tragic one-shot for your reading pleasure, or displeasure...you get to decide which. In any case, this story that is about to unfold is pretty much a sequel to that one-shot, though it can stand on its own as well. If you want, feel free to read Heart of Thorns before this one to get the full effect. (Note that Heart of Thorns is rated M for excessive mentions of blood.)

Notes: This one-shot is dedicated to IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor, the inspiration behind this hopefully epic piece. This story wouldn't have happened without their constructive criticism. (Also, prepare to cry! Hahaha!)

Warnings: Been a little while since I've seen this series. If some things are a tad bit out of whack, let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH 5d's or any of the characters, places, or themes associated with the series. No copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue. (Again, I have no cash people. I am flat out broke.)

_Heart of Gold_

Rain poured down from heaven, saturating the Earth. The air was bitterly cold this February morning, causing many to think that the rain should have been snow. It certainly would have made many children happy, for the prospect of snow always brought about the possibility of school being canceled.

Yusei Fudo chuckled darkly at those thoughts. He didn't grow up with a mother and father to guide him as most children did. He had never spent a single day in a classroom either, but that little detail had never stopped him from learning or from succeeding. Despite obstacles and ignorant people standing in the way, he pushed forward and won against every challenge set before him. That was how he lived, how he survived in this world.

But now, standing feet away from Akiza's newly dug grave, Yusei felt that this challenge before him was too great, too emotionally draining. After contemplating for a moment, he mentally added physically draining to the list. He hasn't been able to eat, any sleep he succumbed to was plagued with nightmares, and in the last few days he hadn't been able to work up the energy to even get out of bed. Instead he would lay in Akiza's empty place, caressing the edges of the pillow where her head used to lay. He could visualize every moment they'd spent together so clearly he was certain that he was reliving each memory.

He remembered Akiza's inital hostility towards him and everyone else that dared to stand in the way of her goals. She dueled ferociously, lashing out at her opponents without mercy or regret. Rage and heartbreak guided her actions and clouded her thinking back then. She was always trying to hide behind a mask.

Yusei detested that mask she used to wear, detested it even more so now knowing that it was the only momento he had of her. As he gripped the porcelain thing in his right hand, he seethed in silent rage. He thought he had broken it; unfortunately, the one he destroyed during their duel all those years ago had been one of many.

Even so, the mask that isolated her heart and soul shattered. The walls she had spent so many years building up slowly began to crumble, but she was still defensive, still wary of trusting anyone at first.

However, as time went on she livenned up. She started smiling nearly all the time, laughing and joking with him and the rest of their friends. She nurtured and supported Leo and Luna whose parents had all but abandoned them. After a while, Yusei had been able to convince her to return to Duel Academy to complete her studies. A few months later she took up Turbo Dueling and ended up saving the day when Crow was injured before the Grand Racing Prix Tournament.

More years passed, with many villains practically falling out of the sky...and in some cases literally falling out of the sky. During those times, Yusei and Akiza became closer, sharing in joys and sorrows. Eventually, when the villains ceased in trying to take over the world to make room for the next protagonist, Yusei decided to make the leap of all leaps for eligible bachelors everywhere.

He could still remember the shocked expression on her face when he presented her with a diamond ring in front of all their friends and family. The smile she had given him had been so beautiful, and when she said yes to his proposal...well he was the happiest man alive.

They had a happy life together. Yusei honestly couldn't believe three years had come and gone so quickly, but he still remembered each moment, every touch and every kiss they shared.

It wasn't always sunshine and roses with them though. They disagreed like any other couple would, complained about the other's bad habits, and had plenty of screaming matches over convoluted matters that made no sense to anyone else but them; nonetheless, at the end of each day they loved each other and would do anything to protect one another. Those were the things that mattered to them.

Knowing that didn't make things easy though.

Often Akiza would have nightmares, all of them about the same thing: losing control of her powers and killing either herself or him. Whenever the dreams ended with him dying some gory and unfathomable death, she would wake him up either by poking him repeatedly or screaming bloody murder. He had come to prefer the poking out of the two.

Though she never revealed details about her nightmares, Yusei understood her fears and did everything he could to comfort and ease her worries. Akiza would always nod her head in response to his words, sometimes wipping away a tear or two before going back to sleep cuddled up in his arms.

Yusei sighed as the rain soaked through his clothes. He was going to miss that. He was going to miss holding her in his arms.

Even now, he couldn't really rationalize what happened. The whole thing had been a freak accident, an event that came straight out of a horror film as far as Yusei was concerned.

The whole thing started when Akiza had woke up the night before, poking him like crazy. The normal cycle of easing her worries ensued, but Yusei noted that Akiza brushed off her own worries too soon, agreeing with his words far too quickly. Even so, he shrugged his suspicions off, figuring he may as well get some sleep.

The next morning brought about the start of the Couples Turbo Duel Tournament, where the contestants were all couples dueling in tag teams. Jack and Carly had entered along with Crow and Sherry, though they were FAR from being any kind of couple. The two of them argued non-stop. Seriously, it was ridiculous, but they worked pretty well together in duels for the most part.

In any case, it was supposed to be a friendly competition without villains or any type of craziness. The whole thing was meant for enjoyment...and a chance to prove who the greatest couple in the world was, not that it really meant anything to Yusei and Akiza. The two of them weren't concerned with being considered the best dueling couple in the world. The results of competition didn't matter because they would always consider themselves the best despite whatever the world may have thought.

That's not to say that they didn't want to win, but that's beside the point of the issue.

The point of the issue is that the tournament went horribly wrong.

Akiza's worst nightmare had come true. In the first round of the tournament, Yusei and Akiza came face to face with Sayer and some nameless chick that had joined in his rebuilt Arcadia Movement. For a while, Akiza had been in a complete stake of shock, unsure of what to do or how to react. Yusei's heart pounded as he looked at her, his arm throbbing in pain from his signer mark as Sayer dragged out the tension.

Things only got worse when the duel started.

Somehow, in the course of all the time he'd been missing, he had developed his powers to greater heights, surpassing any expectations Akiza had held. The nameless girl was equally powerful, her electricy based deck electrocuting Akiza and Yusei when she attacked their monsters.

Managing around it was almost impossible for Yusei. He had brought out his Stardust Dragon to defend him as well as Akiza, but it simply wasn't helping matters. Still, Yusei was sure that his next combo would put an end to whatever game Sayer was trying to play.

However, that time never came.

Akiza summoned her Black Rose Dragon, not knowing that the move was something Sayer and his little friend had waited for. They activated a card combo that allowed them to not only take control of Akiza's dragon, but Yusei's as well, rendering them both helpless.

Yusei's original plan had been thoroughly squashed, but he still had another plan that he could execute, one that could save them both from the attack, but he hesitated, noting something off about Akiza suddenly. Her breathing hitched, gasps falling from her lips as her helmet suddenly split in half. Red locks of hair spilled out, the silver beret falling to the rushing wind as a dark aura began to surround her.

The pain in Yusei's arm intensified, causing him to cringe audibly as Sayer maniacal laughs echoed into the air.

"No!"

Sayer smiled vindictively, his dark eyes narrowing on Akiza as she continued to scream. "That's right, unleash it Akiza. Unleash your power once more and destroy Yusei."

Akiza clenched the controls on her Duel runner, gritting her teeth as the Black Rose Dragon's thorn covered vines struck out towards both her and Yusei.

Their friends called out from the audience, screaming at them to win, to not give up...

But Akiza and Yusei both knew in that moment that they were in an inescapable situation. However, the difference between their understanding of what was going on was that Yusei still had hope. He knew he could stop Sayer and free Akiza from whatever he was doing to her.

As for Akiza, her dream from the previous night flashed in her mind. She remembered the pools of blood and the thorns that had pierced Yusei's flesh because of her inability to control her abilities. Her fears escalated and in that moment, only one option coming to her mind.

With all her might, she screamed out at her Black Rose Dragon, knowing that it would still do as she wished despite whatever card combo Sayer may have played. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she closed them, shouting out one final command.

"Destory me and only me!"

Yusei gasped, his cobalt colored eyes widening in shock. "No Akiza don't..."

It was too late, the dragon heard and reacted to her command. Sayer attempted to stop the beast, but the dragon obeyed Akiza's voice, the thorn ridden vines rushing toward her.

Yusei tried driving toward her, to take on the thorns and whatever damage they may of caused, but Akiza didn't let him. She extended her hand out toward him and a wild gush of wind followed, forcing Yusei and his runner away.

"Akiza!"

The rest of the events flashed before Yusei's eyes in slow motion. He watched Akiza smile one last time for him, her amber eyes opening and reflecting all the life she had inside of her.

And then the thorn covered vines stabbed straight through her chest, through her heart. Her amber eyes widened, the pain knocking the air out of her. She stared down, watching the blood flow freely from the wound as more of the vines stabbed into her flesh.

Yusei felt a stabbing pain in his heart as his Duel Runner crashed into the wall. The impact immediately knocked him out.

When he awoke he found himself in the hospital. The doctor told him that he had suffered a mild concussion, but nothing more than that. Then he left the room, leaving Jack, who had waited outside with Carly, to tell Yusei what he already knew to be true.

Akiza was dead.

Even so, to have the news spoken aloud still sent a chill through his body. His fists had clenched atop his lap, his eyes welling with tears that refused to spill even as he started to visibly shake from the effort of holding the emotions in. For a moment he tried to refute the news, to deny the truth, but in the end it was pointless.

Especially when Jack revealed that Akiza had been pregnant.

Yusei snapped upon hearing that, bolting from out of bed with uncharacteristic rage shining in his eyes. He started to shove past Jack, but the blonde stopped him, grabbing his forearm and slinging him back into the hospital bed with only a single word falling from his lips.

"No."

"Don't try to stop me Jack! Sayer has to pay for this..."

Jack shook his head. "He already is Yusei. He's locked in the facility now..."

"That's not enough!"

There was nothing Jack could say to that. No punishment would ever be enough to compensate for the loss Yusei now faced.

"I'm sorry."

The rain pelted him harder as a scoff fell from his lips. "_That's all everyone seems to say lately. I'm really tired of hearing it._"

The Black Rose Dragon card had been lost during the tragic duel. Whether it was destroyed or not was a complete mystery. It didn't matter in hindsight, though Yusei wished he were holding the card instead of the Akiza's mask. He felt as if he were carrying all of her pain and suffering as well as all the disappointments life had dealt to her before she met him.

In his entire life, Yusei had never felt so alone.

He stepped forward, his silent tears mixing with the rain as he knelt toward the grave. Many bouquets of roses had already been placed on top of the grave. The irony was lost on him as he placed her old mask in front of the flowers. He saw it as a fitting place for it, knowing her dark past should be buried along with her mangled corpse so her soul could lift into the sky and be free from the hand life had dealt to her.

The wind began to blow, making the rain slant as it drenched him. More tears fell from Yusei's eyes, but he didn't make a sound, only stared at the grave.

"Yusei?"

He stood and turned, his gaze falling on a young woman with dark green locks and grey/blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black dress and ballet flats, the white, swirl designed glasses the woman usually wore having been placed atop her head. She shielded herself from the rain with an umbrella as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Hi Carly," Yusei breathed, turning away. He didn't want to watch her cry. Akiza and Carly had been like sisters over the last few years. Their mutual love for two dueling champions instantly making them friends.

Carly stayed silent for a moment, glancing behind her for a moment. In the distance, Jack stood, wearing a black suit with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gave a nod, telling her with his eyes to press on.

She sighed, shifting her gaze back on Yusei. "Listen..." she trailed off, her hand shaking a little as she reached into her purse. After shuffling for a bit she extracted an envelope. With hesitance she took a few steps forward. "About a year ago, Akiza and I...talked about what we'd do...if someone ever told us we were going to die from cancer or some other terminal disease..."

Yusei clenched his fists in anger. "Why one Earth would either you talk about something like that?"

Carly stumbled back a bit, knowing she had to tread cautiously with this. "Um...it was just something she brought up. We talked about all the things we'd do with the time we had left. Made bucket lists and all that and well..." she trailed off, taking another step forward so she'd be standing right next to the mourning man. "This is her list...along with a letter to you. She gave them to me for safe keeping. I didn't understand why then, but...I suppose she saw this coming." She held out the envelope.

He turned, staring down hopelessly at the envelope in her hands. Without looking at her, he gently took it, his hands slowly ripping through the seal. The bucket list and letter were both there, written in her elegant script. Carly attempted to hold her umbrella over his head so the paper wouldn't get soaked by the rain. She was struggling with the task because of his height, but Yusei didn't notice. His eyes were scanning over the letter, hanging on to each word.

_Dear Yusei,_

_I've had more nightmares than usual, lately all of them ending with your death because of Sayer influencing my powers. Each dream feels so real, like they're actually happening. It's only when I wake up that I regain my sense of reality, but the dreams are frequent, more so than they ever were before. Some of them were worse than others, as you know, because I'd shove you awake when they were especially bad, but there were some that I kept hidden from you as well. I didn't want you to worry about me._

_I fear that something might be coming...that Sayer might show up one day and threaten everything we love. I'm afraid that the nightmares will become reality...that I'll try to kill you because of him._

_That's why...I've made up my mind, that if Sayer ever does return for me, I will destroy myself. It's the only way to make sure that you live Yusei. I couldn't imagine living in a world without you. I don't want to live in a world without you. So I'll take the damage, allow my powers to consume me so you won't have to suffer._

_You may never recieve this letter, but if you do, it's because my worst nightmares have come to pass. However, instead of you dying, it is I who have died. _

_Please know that I did this because I love you. I didn't want to hurt you. I know that my death has caused you pain anyway, but at least you won't have to face the pain alone. You are surrounded by people who love you, people who will stand by you no matter what happens, and I'll still watch over you from heaven if my decrepid soul manages to make it there._

Yusei's cringed upon reading those words. Akiza was anything but decrepid. She was beautiful, a beacon of light and hope for him. He honestly wasn't sure if he could survive without her.

_My only request is that you'll take my bucket list and do all the things I wanted to do with you in my last days. Live your life to the fullest and be happy._

_Forever yours,_

_Akiza Fudo_

_p.s. Give my Duel Runner and my wardrobe to Carly. She's been begging to borrow some of my dresses for years on end now. It's been wearing on my nerves as of late. She's a persistent little thing, a true journalist at heart. Tell everyone that I love them...even Jack._

Yusei laughed at that, smiling a bit at his wife's antics. He would miss laughing at her jokes. He would miss looking to her amber eyes when she smiled her brightest smile. He would miss touching her hair and kissing her lips.

"There'll never be anyone else for me, Akiza," he whispered, smiling sadly.

"Huh? What was that?"

Yusei blinked, having forgotten that Carly was standing behind him. He smiled, stashing the letter back into the envelope. He would read the bucket list later.

"Thank you for giving me this Carly," he told her, placing the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Carly nodded, relieved to see the smile on his handsome face. "Sure." With that she turned away, taking her umbrella with her as she walked back to where Jack stood. She glanced back at Yusei, watching as he stayed rooted in place. He wasn't going to leave the gravesite for a while, that much obvious, but at least now he looked a bit better.

"Nice work," Jack commented as she approached.

"Thanks," she whispered, her gaze on the muddy ground beneath her feet. Her eyes were welling up with tears again.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she gave a small sigh, a few more tears slipping from her eyes as she leaned her head against his chest. After a moment he wrapped both his arms around her, holding the young woman as she cried silent tears for her deceased friend.

It was a terrible day for everyone, but they all understood that life had to go on.

* * *

Three weeks later

"You sure about this Yusei?"

The man in question nodded, his gravity defying hair swaying slightly in the breeze. "It's one of the things Akiza asked me to do."

Crow sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Who would have guessed that she had a love for the ocean? Seriously, sailing around the world?"

"Bucket lists are meant to be outrageous," Jack commented, sighing as Yusei continued to lift cargo onto the large boat he'd bought two weeks earlier. "You're going to be gone for a really long time."

Yusei nodded. "At least a year."

"Well, then it's a good thing we came to see you off," Crow commented, smiling brightly as he glanced up at the setting sun. "You better go while you still have daylight."

"Yeah." He turned around then, having put the last of his cargo on his boat. He smiled sadly at his friends. "You guys take care of yourselves, okay."

"You bet man," Crow replied, crossing his arms behind his head. "We'll hold the fort down for ya. Just be sure to come back. We'll be waiting."

Jack extended his hand out. "Good luck on your journey friend."

Yusei returned the gesture, shaking Jack's hand. "Thanks."

Not long after, his two friends left the boat, opting to stand on the dock as Yusei disappeared into the control room. After setting the speed, he emerged once more, untying the rope that held the boat in place. He waved to Jack and Crow as the boat started moving on its own, the automated controls set for the long journey ahead.

"Bye Yusei!" Crow called, waving his hands above his head animatedly as the boat slowly disappeared from sight. Jack gave a thumbs up to the retreating ship, smiling despite the tinge of sadness creeping up inside him. He was going to miss having Yusei around, but he knew that this was for the best. He knew Yusei needed a reason to go on living. Akiza's bucket list would help him find that reason.

The blonde smirked as he closed his violet eyes. "_She wasn't so bad after all._"

As for Yusei, he stalked to the front of the ship, smiling as he stared out into the open ocean. His heart still ached from losing Akiza, felt pain in his heart even as he smiled. Even so, he knew that he needed to press on despite the sorrow. Akiza wanted him to live, to be happy despite the loss. He was determined to comply to her last wish for him, starting with this journey across the sea.

Doing so wasn't going to be easy, but he'd give it a try in the name of his lost soul mate.

* * *

A/N: And that ends that. Not sure if I was able to make people cry with this, but, eh...oh well. I get the feeling this had a bittersweet ending instead of the heart wrenching tragic ending I had originally intended, but I'm still happy with how it turned out. Thanks for reading everyone. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
